The Note
by jagann
Summary: Who new one note could cause so much trouble! Full summary inside! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The note. -

Miley, Jake, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Robbie, Kim (Jake's mom) Robbie and Kim met online and fell in love and got married, Kim's sister's husband's son is staying with them a while he is a year younger than the gang. (Miley, Jake, Lilly, Oliver) well Miley and Jake both like each other but the other one doesn't know so Miley try's to get her mind off of him by dating another boy there next door neighbor Kyle. Well Mike (Kim's sister's husband's son) takes this as an advantage to play a prank on Miley and so he rights a note and lets just say things get out of hand.

Mike walk's down stairs and sees a book Oliver gave Miley to borrow so he sticks the note he wrote in it. Miley comes down stairs and opens the book and finds the note it read-

My dearest, I love you to say the least I know that we are just neighbors, friends also but how I wish we could be so much more, and I know that deep down inside you feel the same way please say you love me two even though it might be a little awkward!

Love you so, so much please love me, - Love Me. See you at the beach.

In Miley's Mind-

Oh my gosh Oliver loves me no, no this can't be happening he is dating Lilly he can't do this to Lilly and he knows how much I love Jake and he knows how hard it is living with him, even If I am dating Kyle. I can't let Kyle see this got to hide this but where? I got it Lilly's purse she left it here.

NORMAL-

"Hey Miley what are you doing with Lilly's purse?" Asked Jake as he came from the beach.

"Oh nothing, Lilly's purse was just open so I decided to sip it up for her." Answered Miley as she ran up stairs quickly.

Jakes Mind-

That was weird Miley didn't sip up Lilly's purse I think she put something in it.

Jake opens up Lilly's purse and finds a note so he reads it.

Jakes Mind-

This is not Miley's hand writing I know this is a guys it's all-scribaly so this means some guy wrote Miley a love letter I need to find that guy and soon.

PLEASE REVIEW SORRY ITS SO SHORT THANKS-


	2. 3 more victims

Lilly walks into the house and sees Jake with her purse and he puts a note in it. Then Jake runs up stairs without ever seeing Lilly. Lilly runs over grabs her purse and reads the note.

Lilly's Thoughts-

Oh my gosh Jake loves me, but he told me and Oliver he loved Miley, and I am dating Oliver I better hide this from Oliver, but where.

Normal:

Oliver comes in and kisses Lilly.

Lilly's Thoughts:

Got to keep him kissing me so I can hide this note.

Normal POV:

Lilly sees Jackson's wallet and sticks the note in there and accidentally when she closes it she closes it to hard.

"What was that?" Asked Oliver.

"Oh nothing just Jackson's wallet his drivers license is over due." Answered Lilly.

Lilly goes outside to wait for Oliver then Jackson comes in.

"Hey Jackson here is your wallet Lilly says there is a surprise in there.

Then Oliver goes upstairs after Lilly.

Jackson looks in his wallet and reads the note.

Jackson's Mind:

Oh no Lilly loves me. But she is dating Oliver and I am dating Becca! I have got to hide this.

Normal POV:

Jackson sees Oliver's book on the table and puts the note in it.

10 Minutes later.

Miley is giving Oliver his book back Oliver takes it and Miley runs outside Oliver opens his book and Finds the note.

SEE I TOLD YOU WHO KNEW HOW MUCH TROUBLE A NOTE COULD BE!

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE THANKS A BUNCH!


	3. Flashback

Oliver look's at the note that was in the book Miley gave back to Oliver.

Oliver pov:

No!! Miley can not love me she loves Jake and I love Lilly… She wouldn't do that to Lilly!! Or Me..

JAKE POV:

I came down the stairs and looked for Miley.

"Miles?" I called

"I'm outside!" Miley called back.

I went outside to see her on the back deck playing her guitar and singing:

"Na na, na na na, na naI miss you, miss you so badI don't forget you, oh it's so sadI hope you can hear meI remember it clearlyThe day you slipped awayWas the day I found it won't be the sameOoooh"

"That was really pretty Miles." I said as I sat down in the seat across from her.

I knew she was Hannah Montana, so did my mom. They told us the day that they got married I can remember it…

FLASHBACK:

"Hey Miles, why don't you go up and sing a song?" Robbie asked Miley.

"Why would you wan't to hear HER sing?" Jackson asked.

Miley then smacked Jackson on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Jackson yelled.

"That's for insulting my singing." Miley said as she sat back down in her chair crossing her arms.

"Jackson you would think you knew by now Hannah Montana has millions of people who love to hear her sing!" Oliver said eating a piece of cake.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled.

"What?!?" Oliver yelled back.

Miley and Lilly both looked at each other before slapping Oliver on both arms.

"Ow… What I do?" Oliver asked rubbing his arms.

"You just told them Miley was Hannah Montana!" Lilly said.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled at her.

"Oop's sorry Miles.." Lilly said as she covered her mouth.

"Wait your telling me Miley Stewart this Miley is The Hannah Montana?" I asked.

"Yes Jake I am Hannah Montana." Miley said.

"No way!" my mom said.

"Miles go up there and sing a song for us." Robbie said again.

"Do I have too?" Miley whined.

"Yes." Robbie said.

"Fine, but it won't be happy." Miley said as she lifted her brides maid gown up and walked towards the D.J.

(Go to my profile for Miley's dress!)

Miley walked on stage in her light purple dress, even though she hated the dress she looked hot in it…

Some music started and Miley began to sing:

"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keepthem Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I know you'll keep them, and this is what I'vedone I've been a bad, bad girl for so long I don't know how to change what went wrong Daddy's little girl when he went away What did it teach me? That love leaves Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keepthem Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I know you'll keep them, and this is what I'vedone I've been down every road you could go I made some bad choices as you know Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands But its just like me not to understand Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keepthem Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I've been a bad, bad girl I learned my lessons I turned myself around I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulderShe's been watching over me Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keepthem Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I've been a bad, bad girl Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keepthem Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I've been a bad, bad girl I've been a bad, bad girl"

Miley sang.

She got a standing ovation.

Lilly ran over to Miley and they talked for a moment before going up on stage to sing another song:

Miley:

"Dear diaryToday I saw a boyAnd I wondered if he noticed meHe took my breath away

Lilly:

Dear diaryI can't get him off my mindAnd it scares me'Cause I've never felt this way

Both:

No one in this worldKnows me better than you doSo diary I'll confide in you

Miley:

Dear diaryToday I saw a boyAs he walked by I thought he smiled at me Lyrics accessible from And I wonderedDoes he know what's in my heartI tried to smile, but I could hardly breatheShould I tell him how I feelOr would that scare him awayDiary, tell me what to doPlease tell me what to say

Lilly:

Dear diaryOne touch of his handNow I can't wait to see that boy againHe smiledAnd I thought my heart could flyDiary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?I've got a feeling we'll be so much more

Should I tell him how I feelOr would that scare him awayDiary, tell me what to doPlease tell me what to say

Both:

No one in this worldKnows me better than you doSo diary I'll confide in you

Should I tell him how I feelOr would that scare him awayDiary, tell me what to doPlease tell me what to say"

They both got a standing ovation again.

END FLASHBACK…

"Jake. Hello? Jake you there?" Miley asked me when I came back.

"Huh oh yea I am fine sorry." I answered.

"You called me what did you need?" Miley asked me.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot." I answered racking my brain trying to remember.

"It's okay, we all do that." Miley answered.

"Hey Jake you wanna go to the beach?" Miley asked me.

"Yea sure." I answered as we both went into the house to change and head to the beach.

OKAY HERE IT IS FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I AM FINISHING ALL MY INCOMPLETE STORYS!!- JAGANN

Please review!!


	4. Big News!

MILEY'S POV:

I changed into my light blue, flower bikini.

I was the first one down and you would think, Jake would already be down, being a guy, but he is slowest person ever.

"Come on Jake!" I called impatiently.

"Coming." He called running down the stairs.

We headed to the beach.

I laid my towel down, and Jake went to get some drinks.

NORMAL POV:

Miley is lying on the towel, and Jake walked up to get some water, he was only supposed to buy, 2 but he bought 3.

Jake is walking back to Miley, who has her eyes closed, and I tanning.

Jake, quietly opened a bottle, and poured it on Miley, soaking her and her towel,

When the water hit her, she shot strait up and started shivering.

When she saw it was Jake, who had thrown water on her she screamed.

"Jake Cody Ryan you are so DEAD!!" Miley screamed at him as she ran after him.

Miley ran down the beach after Jake, into Kyle.

"Oh hey Kyle." Miley said as she stopped running.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Jake dumped water on me, causing me to chase after him. Then I bumped into you." Miley said while looking around for Jake, who she didn't know was behind her at the moment with a bucket of water.

"Well, Miley I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?" Kyle asked.

Miley was about to answer, when A bucket of cold ocean water fell over Miley's head.

"JAKE RYAN!!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Miley turned around to see a laughing Jake, Jake then ran off.

Miley turned to Kyle.

"Yes Kyle I would love to go to a movie tonight with you." Miley answered shivering.

"Cool, I will pick you up at seven." Said Kyle, as he kissed Miley on the cheek, and walked away.

Jake was standing a few feet away from Miley, and was green with envy that Kyle could go out with Miley. And he couldn't.

"Jake come on let's go home, Dad just called and said he need us for a family meeting." Miley said.

At home:

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Jackson, Mike, Kyle, Robbie, Becca, and Kim were all outside the Stewart house, having a Barbeque.

Jake was looking at Oliver, and thinking, did he write the note? He knows I love Miley, so why would he write her a love note.

Oliver is looking at Miley thinking,

Why would Miley love me, she is in love with Jake, supposedly, and she knows I love Lilly.

Lilly is looking at Jake thinking,

He knows I love Oliver so why would he write me a love note, and he supposedly loves Miley.

Miley is looking at Oliver thinking about why he would write a love note to herself.

Jackson is looking at Lilly thinking the same.

Mike is looking around and laughing.

Suddenly Robbie Ray stood up.

"Mike what is that sticking out of your hat?" Robbie asked.

"What, this, this is just a napkin yea a napkin." Mike lied horribly.

Robbie went over and took it out of his hat.

Robbie then read the note out loud.

"Who's is this?" Robbie asked.

"That's the note Oliver wrote me!" Miley said standing up,

"What No, that's the note Jake wrote me!" Lilly said standing up.

"No that's the note Miley wrote me!" Oliver said standing up.

"No that's the note Lilly wrote me Jackson said standing up."

**A/N: THIS NEXT PART I JUST NOW ADDED IN SORRY!!**

"No this is the note, that Becca wrote me!" Jake said standing up.

"No this is the note, that Kyle wrote me!" Becca said standing up.

"No this is the note that Miley wrote me!" Kyle said standing up.

Everybody then started to bicker back and forth, and then Robbie stopped him or her all.

Everyone quieted down.

"Okay Jackson got the note from Lilly, who got the note from Jake, who got the note from Becca who got the note from Kyle, who got the note from Miley, who got the note from Oliver, who got the note from Miley?" Robbie asked.

Everyone nodded.

"How is that?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea?" Robbie answered rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Kim yelled.

You see they have been having marriage problems lately, Jake's mom, has been drinking a lot lately, and Robbie has caught her cheating on him.

"Okay kid's this would be a good time to tell you this." Robbie said while rubbing his face in frustration.

"We are getting a divorce!" Kim said.

"WHAT!!" everyone yelled.


	5. Almost

Miley's POV:

Everyone was asking questions being very loud.

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lung's boy was I mad.

They all turned to me with wide eyes.

I stood up and stomped off into the house.

I ran up to my room, I locked the bedroom door, then I ran to my closet, and shut the door's with my inside, then I went into my Hannah closet and locked those doors, then I went and sat in the back of my the spinning clothes rack, and cried.

"How, could they be getting a divorce?" I asked myself.

Jake's POV:

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Miley screamed at all of us.

We all turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

She looked mad.

She stood up and stomped off into the house.

Everyone was too shocked to follow her, so I did.

I just got into the house in time to see her run up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs in time to hear her lock her bedroom door.

Then I heard a door shut in her room, which means she is in her closet.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the spare key to Miley's room.

I unlocked the bedroom door, and quietly closed it behind me.

I walked to her closet and opened the doors.

She wasn't there meaning the Hannah Closet was where she could be.

I moved the clothes, aside and reached for the doorknob to find it locked.

I put my ear up against the door and heard faint crying; some noise as if something was spinning.

I gently knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I heard Miley yell at me.

"Miles come on let me in." I begged.

I knew she would let me in eventually because after our parent's blended wedding, we had become really close.

She knew secrets that I've never told anyone not even my mom, and I knew secret's she didn't even tell her dad, or Lilly.

"NO! GO AWAY!" She screamed through the door.

Poor Miley, first she loses her real mom, then when she get's used to her new mom, she loses her too.

Same with my dad, only my real dad, left because I wanted him to.

I hated him, cruel man.

"Miley, please let me in… We can talk… You know it's either me or Jackson…" I said trying to get her to open the door.

There was a long pause, and I heard footsteps.

The door opened a crack, and I could see a red faced Miley through it some.

"You wouldn't really get Jackson…Would you?" She asked, suspiciously.

I pushed open the door more, and walked in.

"Do you really have to ask that?" I asked as I stepped in, and closed the door behind me. I locked it and pulled Miley into a hug.

"Jake, it's not fair!" Miley sobbed as I rubbed her back.

"I know Miley, and I am sorry. I don't know why they are getting a divorce, I like your dad." I answered as I wiped some tears of her face with my thumbs.

I could feel myself slowly leaning in, and her slowly leaning into me…

We were about to kiss… When all of a suddenly…

Miley pulled back and jumped up and fright…

Darn it… We could finally be

KNOCK…. KNOCK….

Miley pulled back and jumped up and fright…

Darn it… We could finally be together now that our parents are getting a divorce…

"Miley, Jake we need you outside, we are going to figure out the whole note issue… "

Came Jackson's voice…

SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED, I WENT ON A TRIP TO MY MOM'S BROTHERS HOUSE AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A COMPUTER, THAT WORKS!! SORRY AGAIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SUBMIT, DON'T BE AFRAID T PUSH THE BUTTON!! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS-JAGANN


	6. Thoughts of the heart

Miley's POV:

I almost kissed Jake!

That could only end badly _right?_

_NO… It could be a good thing!_

What? Who, who said that?

_You stupid!_

Me?

_Yes you, I am you!_

How are you me? If I am me?

_I am your thoughts from your heart! And the one talking to me is your head thoughts! _

Really? Is that even possible?

NORMAL POV:

Miley was just standing there starring at Jackson with a spaced out look on her face.

Jake was behind Miley thinking about the ALMOST kiss.

And Jackson was standing looking around, as he was weirded out by Miley starring at him.

MILEY'S POV:

_Of course it is possible I am here aren't I! Okay now that your dad and Kim are getting a divorce you and Jake can finally be together!_

_You have been in love with Jake since you appeared on Zombie high!_

_And It has been a long time since then!_

_Most people aren't even in love that long after marriage like your dad and Kim._

_So it must be true love!_

How do I know it is and know it isn't?

_Have you ever heard the saying 'Follow your heart'?_

NORMAL POV:

Miley was still spaced out but was walking down the stairs and outside where everyone was sitting and eating kind of glaring at each other.

Jake and Jackson sat down as did Miley, and started eating.

While Miley was still spaced off, making it look like she was starring at a tree.

"Miley?" Everybody started to call after looking at the tree trying to figure out what she was starring at.

They kept calling her name but she was lost in her own thoughts…

MILEY'S POV:

Yes…Why?

_Oh my god, boy am I stupid!_

Who are you calling stupid? Stupid!

_You just called yourself stupid. Smart one!_

So did you! Idiot!

_How am I the idiot? You're the one arguing with yourself!_

So, you're the one arguing back! Doughnut!

_I am not the doughnut, Oliver is! And if anyone of us two is the doughnut it's you!_

No it is you!

_No, it is you!_

No you!

_No you!_

No you!

_No you! You are the doughnut!_

"No you are the doughnut!" I suddenly screamed out loud by accident.

Everyone just starred at me confused.

_Good job genius, now everyone thinks you're insane._

Oh shut up!

_Hey I am not the one, who yelled out!_

"Yea, but you're the one who started it." I said and everyone looked around to see whom I was talking to. Great I need to shut my trap.

_You sure do!_

"Shut up!" I exclaimed to myself as my face turned angry and everyone thought I was glaring at the table.

_Great! Now everyone knows you're completely insane!_

Am not!

_Are too!_

Am not!

_Are too! Are too!_

"Am not! Am not! Am not!" I yelled as I hit myself in the for-head 3 times.

Everyone starred at me as to ask me what was going on.

_God what am I going to do with you?_

"Go away, and never come back!" I told me self as a smile came over my face, and everyone tilted there head and looked at me confused.

Sorry can't do that, if I did you would die! Oh and did you realize you just said that out loud? 

"Yes, yes I did." I stated simply not even realizing I did it again.

And you didn't realize you just said that out loud too? 

"Man, will you just go away? You are really annoying me right now!" I exclaimed as I stood up from the table.

Okay, for the last time I can't do that! If I do you will die! 

_And if you are dead you will never be able to be with Jake!_

"Who say's I want to?" I asked myself as I lay down in the grass two feet away from everyone and starred at the sky.

Me! 

"And who are you to say I do?" I asked myself as I put my legs straight out.

_You! Duh! Jeez! You totally Love Jake, but don't want to admit it, because your in denial._

_And you know I am right!_

"You are not right!" I yelled at myself as I sat up.

I am so right! 

You are so wrong and you know it!

Am not! 

Are too!

Am not! I am not wrong and you know it! 

"Are too! And you are so, so wrong and **you **know it!" I exclaimed as I propped myself on my hands.

Will you stop making them think you're insane! 

"Does it bother you?" I ask myself as a small smile comes on my face.

No, but you will be embarrassed! 

"Hah I win!" I exclaim as I jump up and crossed my arms.

You win? What do you win at? 

"I win, because you couldn't come up with a good excuse as to why I should stop!" I said in a duh voice as I hold my hands up.

I am not stupid! So blah! Oh because you can't see me I stuck my tongue out at you! 

"Okay…you know how some people are really stubborn?" I asked myself as I walked around the yard with the others following me listening closely.

A couple of them kept looking around for a person, and the others were looking at me to see if I was on the phone.

Yea? Why? 

"Well It's a good thing you know that doughnut! Anyway your one of those people!" I yell myself as I sat under the tree.

OKAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THERE IS MORE OF IT ON THE WAY!! PLEASE REVIEW AND UPDATE YOUR STORYS THANKS!- JAGANN


End file.
